Every Hero Needs a Sidekick
by Teddy R. Lupin
Summary: This is like DentWayne except Rachel didn't die and Harvey did. She is raising her son, Will, far from the clutches of Bruce Wayne. But Will is free-spirited, and wants to learn the truth. He is like Bruce in so many ways, and Rachel knows it. COMPLETE.
1. The Fight and the Job Advertisement

This is like my story, _DentWayne_, except Will is being raised by Rachel, who apparently didn't die. Bruce hasn't talked to her in over fifteen years, which is why he doesn't know Will exists. The only difference is that his name is Will Dawes, not Will Dent. I wrote this before DentWayne, so it might be a better formulated story. I'm also writing a script version of this story. If you want me to post it, let me know.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen- year- old Will Dawes walked through the streets of Gotham, in search of a newspaper. _This city is full enough of people- why can't you ever find a decent paper?_ He stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned around, making his way back home. As he turned the corner, he saw two thugs beating up a kid slightly younger than him. The sight made his blood boil. _Where's the Batman when you need him? _

"Hey, you," he yelled at them. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" The thugs looked away from the kid, who gave Will a grateful glance and took off down the street. They turned towards Will.

"Now look wat'cha did," one of them said, rolling up his sleeves. "You made us lose our game."

"And you're gonna pay," the other one added. Will's eyes widened. The first thug came at him, his fist raised. Will braced himself, raising his trembling hand, and to his surprise, caught the thug's fist in his hand. He gave the man a swift punch in the face- with his own fist. Will shoved him down and kneed the other thug in the groin, who bent down, howling in pain. Satisfied, Will grinned. He looked up at the sky, realizing it was dark. A figure appeared behind him, and he spun around.

"Nice work," said a gravelly voice. "I've been trying to catch these guys for weeks."

"Thanks," he said warily. "They didn't seem that smart."

"Criminals normally aren't," the Batman replied. "I was watching you fight."

"And you didn't help?" Will raised his eyebrows.

"You didn't need any help," he responded. "Who taught you to fight?"

"No one," Will said, flustered. _Am I that good?_ "That was actually the first time I threw a punch."

"It didn't look like it, kid." Will turned around, sighing.

"Thanks-" He looked around. The Batman was gone, along with the thugs. Looking at his watch, he realized he was past curfew. _Shit. Mom's gonna kill me._ He took off at a run, towards home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Will got home, it was nearly 10:00. He unlocked the door and quietly closed it. He tiptoed through the living room, and gave a sigh of relief. As he was about to open the door to his room, the living room light switched on. Will swung around and saw his mother, Rachel Dawes, sitting on the couch, motioning with her hand to have him sit down.

"Mom, before you say anything-"

"Will, I was worried," she said. "You never know what's going to happen in this city."

"I know, Mom," he said exasperatedly. "You had a right to be worried. I'm sorry." He stood up and walked away, towards his room.

"You know what happens when you don't come home in time, Will," Rachel said warningly. Will sighed and sat back down.

"Mom, I couldn't just stand by and watch," he said angrily.

"What?"

"I was on my way home when I passed this kid getting beaten up by these two thugs. I told them to pick on someone their own size, and then they came after me. I punched the one guy in the face and knocked him down and kicked the other guy's ass-"

"William Thomas, watch your language!"

"Sorry," Will said sheepishly. "Anyway, the Batman saw me fight and said he'd been trying to put those guys in prison for weeks!" Rachel's face paled.

"You met him?"

"Yeah… so?" Will asked curiously. "He's just a regular guy. And if you haven't realized, he's on our side!"

"Will, he's dangerous," she said.

"No, he's not, Mom," Will protested. "All you people in the DA's office think you're working for justice. But you're just waiting for things to happen! The Batman's the only guy _doing_ anything!"

"Stay away from him. You'll get hurt."

"How do you know?" he asked accusingly.

"Will, he's been around for nearly twenty years," Rachel said. "I knew him, once upon a time. At least, I thought I did."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"We'll talk another day. Go to bed, Will." Reluctantly, he left his mother on the couch.

_Oh, God, Bruce… he's so much like you… _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will!" Surprised, he turned around, to see his friend Connor Queen rushing towards him.

"Hey, Connor, what's up?"

"You'll never guess who I just saw," Connor said breathlessly.

"Umm… I have no idea," Will said, his eyebrows raised. Connor was known for obsessing over things, but this was out of character.

"I just saw Bruce Wayne," he said excitedly.

"Okay… why is that so impressive? I mean, he lives here, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, but he's never out in public," Connor pointed out. "Maybe… he's out _looking_ for someone."

"I doubt he even ever lost anyone," Will replied, laughing.

"Come on, dude, you know what I mean," he said. "Your mom's single, so is he!"

"Somehow, I don't think Mom goes for the rich- and- famous type." Will heaved a sigh and sat down on the bench, next to Connor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Connor had gone home, Will started to walk back home, but a newspaper advertisement caught his eye.

TEENAGE BOY NEEDED

Must be trustworthy

CONTACT: Bruce Wayne

555- 555- 6472 OR show up at Wayne Manor

_Wow,_ he thought. _With Bruce Wayne as my employer, I'll be well paid. He doesn't need someone with huge muscles or anything, just someone trustworthy. I'll go and see what's up with this ad. Trustworthy is one thing I've proven myself to be…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will swiftly ran up the steps of Wayne Manor and knocked on the large wooden door.

"Wow," he breathed. "This place is _huge._ Very impressive." An elderly man opened the door.

"Hello, may I help you?" Will cleared his throat.

"Um, yeah. I read Mr. Wayne's advertisement in the paper, and-"

"- and you want to see if you qualify," the man finished, with a twinkle in his eye. Will smiled.

"Yeah. The money would be really helpful, and I really do need to get a job," he said.

"Very well, Mr.-"

"Oh, uh… Dawes… Will Dawes," Will said hurriedly, extending his hand. The man shook it, saying,

"And I'm Alfred." Will nodded and smiled, as Alfred led him inside.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master Wayne usually keeps to himself," said Alfred. "Doesn't like to draw attention." Will nodded.

"Understandable," he replied, looking around the room. "How old is this place?" Alfred smiled.

"Nearly 300 years," Alfred replied.

"Wow," Will said. "And it didn't burn down or fall in an earthquake or something?" Alfred looked down at his feet uncomfortably.

"Well, if you want the truth, it burnt down seventeen years ago."

"Oh," Will said. "Well, it's still impressive." Alfred smiled slightly_. Is it possible? _

"I'll go tell Master Bruce he has a visitor," he said, clearing his throat. Will nodded with a grin.

"Okay."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what'd you think of my attempt? Please let me know... Will is honestly the best character I've created, so I hope I'll get it the way I want it. I'm into next generation stuff, so that's why I wrote this. I hope I didn't make him kind of a wimp, but he's supposed to be sort of insecure, because he grew up without a dad. (That would REALLY suck...) Anyway, I hope it's good!

Jason


	2. Meeting Bruce Wayne

Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I've had so much to deal with, everything from a lot of homework to getting sick. I'm in the middle of writing chapter 3 and thanks to Fullmetal Knight for giving me an idea for a friend of Will's. Say Jim Gordon had another son who was Will's age. Anyone have any ideas for a name? For now, his name's Nick. If you have any ideas, they'd be much appreciated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master Wayne," Bruce heard Alfred call. _Great. Just when I thought I would have time to myself…_ He ran his fingers through his messy hair and stuck his head out the door.

"Alfred," he said blearily. "I'm here." The butler smiled.

"Slept in again, I see," Alfred said. Bruce smiled, however unwillingly. "I'll have you know your...ah…advertisement in the paper has drawn some attention." Bruce opened his eyes wide. He threw on his bathrobe on and ran his fingers through his hair again.

"Already?" Bruce asked. "I only brought it in this morning. It's not supposed to be in the paper for another week."

"Apparently, those rules don't apply to Bruce Wayne," Alfred noted. Bruce grinned and gulped down an entire bottle of water. "The advantages of being a billionaire, I would think."

"Yeah, well," Bruce said thoughtfully. "Sleeping in is still the number one benefit." Alfred smiled.

"I think you'll like your perspective employee," he persuaded. Bruce nodded, giving in.

"All right, Alfred, you've got me," he said, sighing. "I'll see him."

"I knew it." Alfred smiled, and began to leave. Bruce's eyes narrowed. He followed after his friend.

"I'm not getting dressed, though," he called. He heard a laugh, followed by Alfred's voice.

"Very good, Master Wayne."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He will be down in a minute, Master Dawes," Alfred said. "Don't expect anything from him, though." _What? Don't expect what from him?_

"Umm…Mr.- I mean, Alfred, don't expect what from him?" Will asked, confused. Alfred leaned in close to him.

"Master Bruce is not at all what he seems in the tabloids," he replied with a wink. Will nodded warily. _What did I sign up for really?_ A dark- haired man walked down the stairs in blue pajamas, rubbing his eyes. _This is the famous Bruce Wayne? I guess Alfred was right._ Bruce came towards him, a grin on his weary f ace. He extended his hand and Will shook it.

"You're interested in my job offer?" he asked, sounding somewhat surprised.

"Yeah..." Will replied. "I'm guessing that doesn't happen often?" Bruce smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, well, I've never exactly hired a teenager before," he admitted. Will nodded.

"I guess a company like Wayne Enterprises doesn't need a teenager's assistance very often," he responded, finding his first conversation with Gotham's oldest playboy very interesting. Bruce looked towards Alfred nervously. The elderly butler mouthed, "Ask his name." Bruce cleared his throat.

"Uh…what's your name?"

"Will…Will Dawes," he replied. Bruce gaped at him, not daring to believe it. _Rachel's son? Rachel has a son? When did this happen? With who… _

"Umm, Mr. Wayne, are you all right?" Will asked nervously. Bruce gulped.

"Yeah…Will…I'm fine, thanks," he replied breathlessly. He calmed himself down and sunk down into a chair.

"Are you sure-" he started to ask.

"He'll be alright, don't you worry, Master Dawes," Alfred said kindly. "I'll worry about Bruce Wayne." Will swallowed.

"Uh…should I come back tomorrow…or what?" Alfred smiled.

"Yes, that would be fine. I'm sure Master Wayne will have gathered his bearings by then," said the butler. Will nodded quickly and exited the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Will had left, Alfred leaned in towards Bruce, what was staring absently at the wall.

"Master Wayne," he attempted. After the third try, Bruce looked at him.

"She never told me," he said, his voice full of pain. "Why didn't she tell me, Alfred?" Alfred bit his lip.

"He may not be Rachel's son, you know," he tried. Bruce shook his head.

"No. He's too much like her to be anyone else," Bruce replied miserably. Alfred looked impressed.

"You can tell that from one conversation?" Bruce looked at Alfred.

"I loved her more than anything else on this earth," he replied bitterly. "I could tell her apart a million miles away. She knew that. And she didn't even bother to tell her oldest friend that she had a son?"

"I'm sure she had a good reason, Master Wayne," Alfred said doubtfully. "And I noticed the past tense," he added.

"We decided to go our separate ways sixteen years ago, shortly after the Joker's reign of terror," Bruce admitted. "I haven't talked to her since."

"I wasn't going to mention this, but…" Alfred started. Bruce looked at him, bewildered. Alfred took a deep breath. "I noticed things about him that reminded me of more than just of Rachel."

"Are you saying…you know who his father is?" Alfred smiled, his eyes twinkling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun, dun, dun! I wonder who Will reminded Alfred of... well, next chapter to be up soon, I promise. Please review! They make me want to post more!

Jason


	3. It's What You Do That Defines You

Thanks to Fullmetal Knight for the idea of Jacob Gordon. I know it took me a while to post this, and I know it's kind of short, but deal. One month left of school, and then I can post all I want. SUMMER!! Anyway, I hop it's good!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you serious?" asked Jacob Gordon. "Bruce Wayne had a mental breakdown?" Will nodded.

"Yeah," he replied, sighing. "I mean, I don't think he belongs in Arkham or anything, but…I think he's hurting."

"Hurting?" asked Connor. "That's a little romantic, even for you." Will rolled his eyes.

"Guys, I'm not kidding," he said. "I think my- some girl broke his heart." Connor and Jake burst out laughing.

"Like who, some beach bimbo?" Jake asked sarcastically.

"Yeah," Connor agreed. "I don't think Bruce Wayne knows what it feels like to fall in love."

"Why, because he's rich?" Will turned to Connor. "Your dad's Oliver Queen. He's rich. Hasn't he been in love? I've never judged him." Connor looked down at his shoes.

"My dad-" he started to say. Jake stared up at the sky uncomfortably.

"So, uh, guys?" he asked awkwardly. "You still up for that movie?"

"Yeah," Will said quickly. At the same time, Connor answered,

"Absolutely."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Will nervously approached the doors of Wayne Manor. _I hope it goes better this time. I've never seen a guy so freaked out before_. To his surprise, it wasn't Alfred who answered the door.

"Mr. Wayne?" he asked, confused. "Doesn't Alfred usually do…well…what a butler does?" Bruce smiled.

"Yeah, he normally does," Bruce agreed. "But I knew you'd be coming, and I…ah…wanted to apologize for the other night."

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong," Will tried to reason. "You just…kind of…" Bruce nodded.

"Went psycho?" Will nodded sheepishly.

"Kind of, but not really. Mr. Wayne, I don't think you went crazy," he said, taking a deep breath. "I'm not stupid. When I mentioned my last name, you freaked out. You know my mother, and you knew my father."

"What do you mean, 'knew your father'?" Will avoided Bruce's glance. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "I never met him. He died, or ran off, or something, before I was even born."

"I'm sorry," Bruce replied. "So you live with your mom?" Will nodded.

"Yeah."

_His father…Harvey? That's who Rachel was with a year before this kid was born. I don't think that she would go off and sleep with some random guy; Rachel's not like that. But wouldn't she have told him if his father was Gotham's White Knight? That's not anything to be ashamed of. And why didn't she ever tell me? I would've helped her whenever she needed help. Bruce sat down heavily. _

"I knew your mother," he replied. " A long time ago. I haven't talked to her in over fifteen years." Will nodded.

"Yeah, she'll say something every once in a while about how billionaires can't be trusted," he said, depressed. "Even though my best friend's father is a billionaire."

"She really says that?" Bruce asked, cringing. "She must be pissed. Um…what do you think, then?"

"People are people, whether they're rich or not. Being rich doesn't define you; it's just something you happen to have. What you do with it is what defines you," Will said quietly. Bruce smiled. _At least she gives him some freedom_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later, Bruce and Will were sitting out on the patio, eating pizza that Alfred had ordered for them.

"So, Will, what do you think about the Batman?" Bruce asked him casually. "Do you think he's got the right idea, or is he a criminal?" Will sighed.

"The Batman's a hero. The police aren't capable of doing half of what he does. People believe everything they read in the paper. They're too damn stupid to realize that Gotham's crime level has gone down more than fifty percent since the Batman appeared!" He took a deep breath. "He's got the right idea," he said calmly.

"I can't imagine your mom being too happy about this," Bruce mentioned. Will shook his head.

"No. She…" he said hesitantly. "She says he's dangerous. I got into an argument with her about this just a few days ago." Bruce nodded thoughtfully.

"Are you determined to rip off the mask of the vigilante?"

"Not really. If the guy wants privacy, give him privacy, you know?" Will said reasonably. "It's not who you are underneath…"

"…It's what you do that defines you," Bruce finished with him. Will looked at him, confused.

"How'd you know that?" Bruce grinned.

"Just a lesson a very wise friend taught me once," he replied, quieter_. Oh, Rachel, why didn't you tell me? _

Watching from the doorway, Alfred Pennyworth smiled as he saw the two of them laugh. _I hope you know what you're doing, Miss Dawes. You owe it to Master Wayne, and to your son. Tell Will the truth-he's a Wayne by birthright._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun, dun, dun! So now, if you hadn't figured it out already, Will is Bruce and Rachel's son. For those of you who know the story of Robin (Dick Grayson), you know what happens in order to make him eligible for the part. For those of you who don't...you'll have to wait and see. Thanks for reading!  
Jason


	4. Nightmares and Passage of Time

I know it's been a while. But I'm back. I know this chapter is really short, but I promise, the next one will be longer. We're getting towards the end of the story, so I think there will be about 3 more chapters and that's it. But if you want more, the sequel, "A Matter of Kevlar and Spaceships", also features Will as the main character.

Without further ado...Chapter 4!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Will quietly unlocked the door and slid inside. He looked around cautiously. _Is she awake?_ He tiptoed past her room into his own. He breathed a sigh of relief. _She didn't catch me. Hopefully, I'll have this luck more often_. He changed into his pajama pants and laid down on his bed. _There's no way I can go to sleep now. This is great. I can't wait to tell the guys. I'm gonna be so rich…_ Will yawned and pulled the blankets over his head. He could just about close his eyes when he heard a crash from the other room. He froze. Burglars? Or assassins? Will held his breath and silently stepped into the hallway_. I wish I had those cool toys that the Batman has. They would so be helping me now,_ he thought, his heart beating a million times a minute. _Please, help me live to see tomorrow…_ Another crash sounded- from the room next to his_. Oh, God. Mom_. He raced into her room, to see that there hadn't been a burglar at all. Rachel was thrashing around, obviously having a nightmare. Will grasped her shoulder.

"Mom," he said loudly. "Mom, wake up!" Rachel sat up immediately, looking up at her son. He sat down on the side of her bed cautiously. She took a deep breath. "Are you all right?" he asked quietly. Rachel smiled.

"I'm fine, Will," she said, giving him a hug. "Just a nightmare." He nodded.

"I know that," he argued after a moment. "About what?" Rachel sighed_. I'll have to tell him anyway. _

"Before you were born…I was in a…situation. You've heard of the Joker, yes?"

"Yeah. The guy with the knife obsession. Continue," he said eagerly. She smiled. _I guess you never get too old for storytime. _

"Because I was the assistant DA, I was targeted. Me and my…friend Harvey were being held at different ends of the city, strapped to a chair surrounded by oil jugs…and a bomb." Will stared at her.

"Are you serious?" he asked, his voice shaking. "You were saved though."

"Yes. Commissioner Gordon got there just in time and pulled me out," she said calmly. Will looked at her, confused.

"Where was-"

"Don't ask that question, Will. I won't answer it, so don't bother," she warned firmly. _Bruce…I can't keep this up much longer. I may not like it, but I'm falling for you all over again. Do you know what it's like to wake up alone, every morning, and cry for the one you lost? God, I love you…more than I can ever admit. _

"Mom…"

"Will, go back to bed, I'll be fine," she said gently.

"Are you-" he began. Rachel smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure," she said exasperatedly. "See you in the morning." He nodded reluctantly and left the room.

_I can't do this anymore._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay," Bruce said firmly. "I know you can fight well, but I think you could use some real training." Will nodded silently, his eyes trailing Bruce's movements.

Three weeks had passed since he had first read the advertisement. Bruce had hired him immediately, but Will was unsure of his motives. He soon learned that the billionaire Bruce Wayne patrolled the streets at night as Batman, and Will was going to be doing a lot more than answering phone calls. Bruce had decided that he needed a sidekick, to help him on his missions. Will had agreed to the position, eager to make his own mark on history.

"I need you to take your position," he said, motioning what he meant. Will copied him.

"Like this?" His knees were bent, his arms out in front of him, conveniently protecting his chest from harm. Bruce smiled.

"Exactly." After taking the position himself, he said, "Okay. I need you to come at me with everything you've got." Will frowned.

"Why-"

"Just do it, Will." The teenager nodded and charged. Bruce blocked his first punch with ease, and Will blocked that of the older man. When they had finished, Bruce was very pleased with the result. "You've learned a lot in the past few weeks." Will's blue eyes glinted. He smiled.

"Thanks," he said quietly.

"I think it's time to see how things are really done," Bruce said, giving Will a crooked smile. The boy's eyes lit up.

"Are you serious?" he asked. "I can't believe it!"

"You're ready, Will," the billionaire said. "To keep it from you is a crime." After a minute, he added, "And isn't that the very thing we're trying to fight against?" Will laughed.

"I suppose," he answered.

"So," Bruce continued, "Let's go get changed." Will followed him to the Batcave to get his gear, his heart pounding. _Is Bruce right? Am I ready for this?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews are very much appreciated. I accept criticism and ideas as well as praise. Thanks!

Jason


	5. Even in the Face of My Death

Okay, I think I promised this chapter fairly quickly. I'm really glad it's over- it took me all night to write it. But it is emotional. So I hope you like it. And I think I did tell someone in a message that Will would find out that Bruce was his father in this chapter. Well, sorry. I lied. That'll be next chapter. But I promise, chapter 6 will be coming at least tomorrow night, but maybe the night after. I'm at hockey camp during the day.

Anyway, I hope it's good. As always, please let me know any suggestions for improvement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will's costume was fairly simple. It was pitch-black with a blue stripe on each side. In comparison to what he had been expecting, Will was pleased with its look. Made with Kevlar, it was bulletproof and tear-resistant. His cape was a replica of Bruce's, though smaller. The difference between their costumes was the masks. Instead of a complete headset, like Bruce had, Will had a simple mask, which he had wanted from the start.

"_No tights," he had said firmly. "And I don't want a helmet."_

"_Okay," Bruce had eventually given in. _

He slipped the suit on over his t-shirt and sighed. Buckling his utility belt, he swept his hair to the side and couldn't help but to grin. Catching sight of himself in the mirror, he picked up his mask and gently placed it over his eyes. He smiled broadly as he examined his suit.

"You ready?" asked a gravelly voice from behind him. Will jumped. He turned around quickly.

"Yeah," he replied, taking one last look at himself in the mirror. Batman rolled his eyes.

"The mirror will still be here when we get back, kid," he said_. Note to self: Get rid of the damn mirror. _Will sighed and ran after Bruce. A black car rose from the floor, and Will stared at it, openmouthed.

"That is the coolest car ever," the teenager said with emotion. Bruce smirked.

"Comes with being a billionaire," he pointed out. "Cool stuff." Will smiled and nodded. "Get in."

Will obliged and as they lowered the top, the Batmobile sped off into the darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was near midnight as Rachel Dawes pulled her car into the driveway. _Being Assistant District Attorney for a DA that doesn't work isn't worth the effort. Ugh…Will better be home…_

Just as she had taken her keys out of her purse, she heard the cock of a gun. Rachel gasped.

"Bet you wish you hadn't testified against me now, princess," she heard a cold voice whisper into her ear. She barely moved as she pressed speed dial one on her cell phone. _Will._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will heard a buzz come from his belt. Confused, he searched it, to find a "comlink" type device vibrating.

"It's your cell," Batman explained. "I transferred your phone number and contacts into it. Someone's calling you." Will hurriedly pressed the button that said "answer". He held it up to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked. No answer came. "Hello?"

"Will-" he heard his mother's voice say. Then he heard a bang like a gunshot.

"Mom!" he yelled at the comlink. "Mom!" He turned to Bruce. Will didn't have to say anything-Batman had heard everything. He pulled down on the thrusters and the car sped down the deserted street. "Turn left!" The Batmobile turned down a suburban street, and Will saw his mother's car in the driveway. He was about to heave a sigh of relief when he spotted a pale hand hanging limply from behind the car.

Batman opened the top hatch and Will jumped out, Bruce following close behind him. Rachel's eyes were slightly open; she was struggling to breathe. Will knelt in horror by her pale body.

"Mom…" he whispered. "Mom, no…" Will lifted up his hand to place it on her cheek, but when he caught sight of a shining red liquid covering his glove. He stared at it, and it was a moment before he realized it was his mother's blood. He gently pulled away Rachel's coat, and saw a bullet wound deep in her gut. He stared at Batman, petrified. Will shook his mother desperately. "Mom, come on, wake up…"

Bruce gently pried the teen away from her. Will felt something wet on his face and he became conscious that tears were steadily trailing down his face. He looked up and saw a shadow move. The shadow moved fast. And he had a gun in his hand. All fear and grief disappeared from his mind, replaced by anger and hatred.

Before Batman could hold him back, Will chased the man around the corner, revenge in his eyes and grief in his heart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce knelt by Rachel's pale body and took off his mask. A tear slipped down his face. He touched her hand. It was still warm. He took a shattered breath.

"Rachel…" he croaked. He felt movement under his hand. She was still alive. He gasped. "Rachel, can you hear me?" he asked softly. She tried to grasp his hand.

"Bruce…" she said with a heavy intake of breath. "Bruce, listen to me…" He leaned down closer, only an inch from touching her. "Will…" Her eyes started to close. Bruce shook her.

"No, Rachel," he said firmly. "What about Will?"

"He's your-" she tried to say, but got cut off, coughing. Bruce stared at her, questioning.

"He's my what?"

"He's your son," she whispered into his ear. Openmouthed, he started to ask a question, but she placed a shaking finger to his lips. "Bruce…" He leaned in closer to her, if that was even possible. She looked into his blue-grey eyes sadly. "I never stopped loving you," she whispered. Tears were now traveling down her face as well. "I'm sorry. I wish we had more time…" He leaned in and kissed her. It was soft, but full of passion and sorrow.

"I love you, Rachel," he whispered. "I won't stop loving you. I'll take care of him. I'll take care of…our son." She smiled sadly and her eyes closed slowly. Her hand dropped onto the ground. "No!" he cried. "Rachel!" He shook her desperately, but deep in his heart, he knew Rachel Dawes was gone. And this time she wasn't coming back.

He bowed his head and his tears dripped onto her lifeless body. _I swear to God, Rachel…for as long as I live you will never be dead. I will find out who did this to you_. He sniffled. _I wish we had more time, too._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I guess now you know why it's posted as Bruce/Rachel. Haha, I bet everyone knew from the start whose son Will was, right? Well, I needed the big revelation scene anyway, just for those of you who like that kind of thing. I hope I didn't make Bruce too flimsy, but I guess I can't do everything. I'm definitely not Superman. Though being Batman would be cool.

And after you read this, "A Matter of Kevlar and Spaceships" won't have any more spoilers, and I would be so honored if you guys would read it. I know there are some continuity issues, but I am going to fix them as soon as I can. Rachel's death was basically the only spoiler.

UP NEXT: Will learns about his father and Bruce adopts him. Will swears revenge. The funeral.

Thanks for reading.

Jason


	6. Part of the Team

Okay, so this is the LAST chapter. I didn't mean for it to be, but that's just the way it happened. I hope you enjoy it...it took me about three or four hours to write in total. The sequel is posted, "A Matter of Kevlar and Spaceships". But I guess it doesn't matter if you read it or not.

Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

And here is the "family tree" of sorts for the funeral-

Bruce Wayne & Rachel Dawes- Will Dawes  
Clark Kent & Lois Lane- Jason Kent, Madelyn Kent  
Oliver Queen & Dinah Lance- Connor Queen, Blake and Dylan Queen  
Bart Allen & wife- Jack Allen  
Arthur Curry & wife- Matthew Curry  
Victor Stone & wife- David Stone

On with the story!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Batman bowed his head and his tears dripped onto Rachel's lifeless body. _I swear to God, Rachel…for as long as I live you will never be dead. I will find out who did this to you_. He cried out in anguish. _I wish we had more time, too._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will rounded the corner, breathing heavily. His tear-stained face glared at the man, still concealed in the shadows. Will bit his lip and as he ran, he gathered speed…and he jumped. He and the man tumbled down onto the sidewalk. The man reached for his gun, but Will was faster. He stood up quickly and cocked the gun, pointing it directly at the man's head.

At last he stepped out of the shadows- with another gun in his hand. Will's eyes widened. _Oh, shit._

"Don't be a fool, boy," the man snarled. "Out of the way." Will shook his head.

"No," he said firmly. "You won't get away with this." The man smirked.

"Right," he said sarcastically. Just as he had spoken, a helicopter came over them and the man smiled as a rope was thrown down to him. "Another fantastic escape," he yelled down to the teenager. "Even your vigilante can't catch me." Will watched the helicopter disappear into the darkness of the night, then let out a scream of despair.

Then his eyes snapped open, and he turned, running as fast as he could to the spot he had vacated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bruce?" he called. "Bruce?" He didn't get a response. Worriedly, Will looked around, and found Batman kneeling by Rachel's body, his head bowed. His mask was off, carelessly thrown aside. Slowly, the teenager approached him. "Bruce?" he asked softly.

Bruce turned around, his eyes red and his face tear-stained. Will bit his lip and turned his attention to his mother. He kneeled beside her, but one look at her peaceful face told him it was too late. But he refused to believe it.

"Mom," he whispered to her. "Mom, please," he begged, tears welling up in his eyes again. "Come back, I need you…" His pleading filled the silence of the night. Bruce gently placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Come on, Will," he said gently. "There's nothing we can do…she's gone." He struggled to get out of Bruce's grip.

"She…is…not…gone!" he roared. "Mom!" Bruce pulled his son away from Rachel's body, pain in his heart.

_I never wanted this. Never. Not for him. This is the very thing I tried to fight against. God, Rachel…I already lost you once…_

"Will…" he said gently. "We can't be here." Will continued to fight Bruce's hold on him.

"She can't be gone…she just can't be gone…" he muttered, more to himself than anyone. He looked up at Bruce his eyes full of tears. "She's the only family I have," he whispered desperately.

Bruce opened up the top hatch of the Batmobile and Will sunk into the passenger seat. Bruce threw his mask into the back and grasped Will's shoulder.

"Not anymore, kid," he said softly. "Not anymore."

Not the least bit curious about what Bruce had said, Will nodded absently and leaned back in the seat, wrapping his arms around himself.

As Bruce watched his only son mourn, he sighed heavily. He knew that the Will Dawes he had known had died with Rachel. He was a different person now. Bruce focused on the road, his heart split in two.

_If there was a way…any way at all…could he be spared this pain?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Deep down…"_

"_Rachel!"_

"_You might still be that same great kid you used to be…"_

"_Batman's just a symbol-"_

"_But it's not who you are underneath…"_

"_Maybe he's still out there somewhere."_

"_It's what you do that defines you."_

"_And maybe…one day…when Gotham no longer needs Batman…"_

"_Remember that day you told me about? It's coming."_

"…_I'll see him again."_

Bruce woke up shaking, his breathing shattered_. Oh, God, Rachel…you can't be gone…I love you more than I could ever say. _He looked at the clock on his bedside table. It was five o' clock AM.

He sat up, putting on his bathrobe. He shut the door to his room quietly and made his way down to the grand staircase and looked at it sadly.

How many times had Rachel walked up and down these stairs? Too many times to count.

Bruce made his way out the door and down to the garden, where he and Rachel had played as children, back before his parents had died. He smiled, remembering the games the played.

"_Rachel, let me see," the young Bruce complained. "Let me see!"_

"_Finders keepers, and I found it," young Rachel retorted._

"_In my garden," Bruce argued. Rachel opened her hand to reveal an arrowhead. Taking his chance, Bruce grabbed it out of her hand and ran out of the greenhouse, calling,_

"_Finders keepers!"_

Bruce sadly walked up the stairs to the master bedroom once again. Laying down, he fell asleep almost instantly, his mind still in the past and on what might have been.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel's funeral was a small, closed event with only Bruce and Will's closest friends in attendance. Alfred had made all the arrangements and sent out all the invitations; for Will and Bruce the loss was still too near.

Jim Gordon and his wife Barbara had shown up with their three children, James, Barbara, and Jacob, the youngest of whom was a close friend of Will's.

Will and Jake's other friend Connor Queen had shown up with his parents and younger twin brothers. Connor's father, Oliver Queen, was a friend of Bruce's, and had immediately set out from Metropolis following Rachel's death.

Another acquaintance of Bruce's, a dark-haired, blue-eyed, tall man named Clark Kent arrived with his wife Lois Lane, their son Jason, who was about Will's age, and their daughter Madelyn.

People from Rachel's office came to pay their respects, and left in silence. Halfway through the service, close friends and family were invited to say a few words. His face pale and his hands trembling, Will stood up and walked to the podium.

"My mother…" he started nervously. He hadn't prepared a speech beforehand. "Well…honestly, I don't know where to start. This is where procrastinating gets me, I suppose." A few people from the crowd laughed hesitantly. "I have trouble imagining life without her. Mom was the only family I've ever had, and she died in the most brutal way. She didn't deserve that; there are very few people who do." Bruce looked up at the teen speak. Will was calm, his voice even, but Bruce could see that he was starting to crack. "Mom had the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met. It didn't matter if you were a beggar on the street or if you were a billionaire. She would treat you all the same. The world doesn't have many good people left. Everyone who has stood up to the scum of this city has been murdered." Bruce tensed. Where was he going with this? Will looked down at his shoes, tears finally breaking through.

"And I swear…she won't have died in vain." He jumped off the podium and took his seat beside Bruce, shaking.

The burial began soon after Will had spoken. As Rachel's coffin was lowered into the grave, Bruce took a small object out of his pocket and placed it on the coffin, within the flowers. After he had placed the object securely, Bruce bowed his head, and Will noticed tears were flowing from his eyes. Will craned his neck to get a better look at the object, and he realized it was an arrowhead. There was a note with it as well. He squinted his eyes until he could make out two words written in Bruce's neat script: _Finders Keepers._

After the service, the families broke into several groups and talked amongst themselves. Bruce, Clark, Oliver, and Gordon started a conversation, while Lois, Barbara, and the other women compared their dresses.

Will ignored all of them and walked towards his mother's newly dug grave. He kneeled before the headstone, which read_, Rachel Dawes, beloved friend and Mother. _He heard footsteps behind him.

"We hear you want to save the world," said a voice. Will stood up slowly and turned around. A boy around his age with dark brown hair and startling blue eyes smiled in his direction. He held out his hand. "Jason Kent." Will smiled and shook it. He noticed Connor standing by Jason, along with a few other boys around his age.

"Will Dawes…" he said hesitantly. Jason grinned.

"I know," he said. "I think you already know Connor," he said, gesturing to the blond boy. Will nodded. "And they are Jack Allen, Matthew Curry, and David Stone," he said, pointing to each boy in turn. Each of them nodded and waved as their name was called. Jack was somewhat short and skinny with wavy light brown hair. Matthew was taller than the other boys, about the same height as Jason. He had short dirty-blond hair and tanned skin. David was shorter than Matthew but taller than Jack. He had dark skin and wore a huge smile on his face. Jason turned to Will again. "So how about it?"

"How about what?" Will asked.

"Join our team," Jason said. "Fight crime." Will grinned.

"Count me in," he said firmly, his mind set.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will," he heard Bruce say. He turned around, surprised. Though Will was living at the mansion, Bruce had locked himself up in his room and stayed there. Except for going out at night, they hardly saw eachother.

"Yeah?" he asked, setting down the basketball he had been practicing with. Bruce smiled.

"Can we talk?" Will frowned.

"About what?" he asked curiously_. I haven't done anything wrong, have I?_ Bruce seemed to sense his fear.

"You're not in any trouble," he said, grinning. "I just wanted to tell you something."

"Okay…"

They walked away from the basketball court, towards the garden, where they sat on a bench.

"Will…" Bruce started carefully. "I know you've been feeling…lonely." The teenager nodded warily. "Your mother was your only family?" Will nodded again, eyeing Bruce cautiously. "But you never knew about your father."

"No…" Will said slowly. "I remember asking about it…but Mom never told me anything."

"Before you were born…your mother and I…" Bruce stopped, wondering how to phrase his next words. "We were…you might say…_close_." Will raised his eyebrows.

"You and Mom?" he asked incredulously. "I don't think so." Bruce smiled sadly, and Will's eyes widened as he realized what his elder was trying to say. "You're…my…" He couldn't finish the rest of his sentence. Bruce nodded slowly.

"Yes," he said quietly. "I'm your father, Will." The teenage couldn't say anything.

"How long have you known?" he accused.

"Your mom told me…the night she…" Bruce tried to say, but couldn't. Mentioning Rachel's death was still hard for him. And he didn't need to. Will understood. He gulped.

"So…you're my dad," he said neutrally. Those words sounded so weird coming out of his mouth. _I've never had a father before…_

"Yeah," Bruce said, sighing. Will's neutral face split into a grin.

_So Jason was right_, he thought. _I do belong on the team_. Bruce placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"You're a Wayne by birthright," he told Will, and then gestured to the mansion. "This is where you belong."

_I guess Bruce-_Dad_-is right. This is where I belong._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So...was it good? That's basically the story of how Will Dawes becomes who he's meant to be. But I'm not quite finished with the character yet. I'm writing "A Matter of Kevlar and Spaceships" and I'm thinking of starting a spin-off with the "Jr. Justice League". If anyone has any ideas for ANY stories they'd like me to write, please, let me know. I'll definitely take your ideas and run with them. (And if they do get turned into a story, I'll be sure to credit you!)

Well, that's it for now-  
Jason


End file.
